


[疼锟/pwp]狗狗

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 现实背景，有点D/S但是很轻。又名：在队友打游戏的时候，队长竟在做这种事！放飞自我的一篇……很久没写东西了写出来有点怪味，大家看个乐
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 16





	[疼锟/pwp]狗狗

“Hello，我来了，”李永钦从门边探头，接着走进房间，把门锁上。“你不和他们一起玩了吗？”床边因为人体的重量稍微陷下去一点，钱锟没看他，保持着仰躺的姿势在李永钦的床上玩手机。那几个打游戏的孩子们突然文艺复兴似的玩起了人类一败涂地，现在正在隔壁的寝室里吵嚷着开黑。可能是预料到接下来房间内必然会充满混乱甚至争执，钱锟便随意找了个借口溜到了隔壁，五分钟后李永钦也过来了。

“没有和你在一起有意思，我说我有点累了。”他说，换来钱锟一个鄙夷的眼神。“去你的，你肉不肉麻啊？”

李永钦没回答，他在他身边躺下，双眼自然地瞟向钱锟的手机。他在打音乐游戏，一连几个miss看得李永钦干着急，奈何钱锟心态好得很，淡然地打完了正首曲子。“没有意思啊，”李永钦戳着手机屏幕，“我想和你做爱了，锟。”

这毫不掩饰欲望的邀请让钱锟一愣，手机啪嗒砸在他脸上。李永钦把它拾起来放到一边，撑起身子跨坐到钱锟身上，俯视着自己的秘密恋人。他们交往的事情没人知道，他们暂时也不想告诉队友。在这种前提下，在全队成员都在隔壁的情况下，做爱明显是个不那么明智的选择。钱锟咽了口口水。

“我刚刚锁门了嘛，”李永钦说。

“好吧。”

李永钦笑了起来，他轻柔地拨开钱锟的额发，俯身吻他的额头、眉骨、鼻尖和嘴唇。他们开始闭着眼啮咬对方的唇瓣，用舌尖极尽缠绵。钱锟很容易脸红，这是一个所有人都知道的事实，比如现在他的脸颊就像发烧一样红且烫。锟的睫毛上还湿漉漉的，柔软的锟，李永钦想，他的拇指摩挲着钱锟因唾液而莹亮的嘴唇，这张平时常常和他互怼的嘴现在在他的掌控之中。他刚顺着唇缝按进去，湿软的舌头就向他的指腹贴过来，上上下下地舔舐，这样的服务舒服得让他眯起眼睛。

“你好色啊，锟……”李永钦叹息，钱锟吮吸着他的手指，这小狗一样顺从的行为却激起了他心底的那块施虐欲。他将拇指按得更深，像压舌板一样按住钱锟的舌头，瞪着眼睛安静地观察对方的反应；他看见眼泪慢慢从钱锟的眼角溢出来，平时他要是这么过分的话就该挨骂了。李永钦抽出手指，唾液潦草地抹在钱锟的脸上，随后把床上的被子推到一边，开始解自己的腰带。

钱锟好像什么也不知道，一副大脑宕机的样子看着他，过了两秒才觉得脸上黏黏的难受，伸手就要拽纸巾擦。这点小动作恰好被李永钦捉到，“你不许擦，”他从钱锟的身上起来，说，“翻身。”“凭什么啊？”大脑还在正常运转，钱锟虽然脸红红的，但还是习惯性地杠了回去。“因为你今天是我的小狗，你要听主人的。安全词是？”

“布丁，反正一般也用不到。”

啊，他妈的，真怪无语的，啥奇怪情趣呀。钱锟瞥了李永钦一眼，乖乖地翻过去趴下。李永钦确实喜欢用后入位来操他，可能是这种视角让他更有征服感，没有依据，钱锟瞎猜的。他感到李永钦脱下他的裤子，用腰带绑住他的手腕，又听到那些布料掉在地上的声音，接着是瓶子打开的一声“砰”，随后一根手指开始在他的后穴周围打转。不用太长时间的准备，李永钦细长的手指进入那处肉穴，在熟悉的某一点用力地挤压。“——你轻点！”钱锟往后蹬，想踹李永钦一脚，却反倒狼狈地把自己撂倒在床上。

“你为什么这么和我说话？”李永钦停下手中的动作，“你现在是我的狗耶，怎么这么和我说话？”

行吧。“对不起。”

“暂且原谅你了。”BDSM这种东西钱锟不是没听说过，但第一次体验竟然如此像过家家的感觉是他没想到的，或许是他们两人都是新手的缘故。他趴得双腿发麻，突然有点小时候和朋友们轮番做马给人骑的感觉——那时候做马的人也是不能乱讲话的，从刚刚的缠绵联想到这又是分外无语。前列腺带来的刺激让钱锟又麻又痛，他的脸深深地埋在床单中，恋人从一开始就刺激他的最敏感点，隔壁偶尔传来其他成员们打游戏的吵闹声，一种奇妙的混合感。

钱锟咬着嘴唇，闷哼着接纳李永钦指尖带来的快感，隔着T恤衫在床上磨蹭乳头。好舒服……在李永钦的按揉下他迷迷糊糊地想，或许这和平常一样是一场温柔的性爱。他因缺血而发冷的双手突然触到滚烫的温度——实际上只是正常的手心温度，李永钦轻轻地捏了捏他冰凉的手指，随后扬起手在钱锟的臀瓣上狠狠落下一击。

“——啊嗯！”这完全是毫不留情的一巴掌，接着在原处又是重重的一下。钱锟痛得瑟缩，他回过头狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，换来略带轻蔑的笑声。“锟，”李永钦抽出手指，同样趴下来，对上钱锟的目光，“为什么这么看我？”

他的双眼将情绪藏得很好，那眼神让钱锟的胃骤地收紧，轻柔的语气里带着不可言说的威胁。钱锟张了张嘴，没有出声。

可李永钦还只是安静地看着他，手掌从他的尾骨开始顺着脊柱抚摸，沾着润滑液的手指在钱锟的皮肤上留下一道湿润的痕迹。“对不起，”钱锟扁了扁嘴，轻声地道歉，他看见李永钦抬了一下眉毛，“主人。”

羞耻感在钱锟说出这句话之后瞬间爆发，他心脏怦怦狂跳，发现自己可耻地，完全地硬了。他大腿微微颤抖，眼泪又从眼角渗出来。钱锟攥紧拳头又放开，现在的样子绝对很丢脸，他像鸵鸟一样把脸埋进枕头里。李永钦又笑了，侧过头凑近他的耳朵，“再翻个身，锟哥，”他似乎不常叫钱锟哥哥来着，略显嘲讽的语气让钱锟的脸更红。“Ten，不要这样……”痛觉还未完全消散，钱锟小声央求着，感觉臀部要烧起来了。

接着房间安静了，恐怖的安静，能清楚地听到隔壁传来的嬉闹声。李永钦一只手插进钱锟被汗液浸湿的头发，另一只手的手指回到他的尾骨上慢慢地打转，有一瞬间钱锟感觉自己可能要死了，可能会被抓着头发拎起来，真的好恐怖。他不敢去猜李永钦现在是什么表情，于是他缓缓地，用膝盖把自己的身子撑起来，翻身正面朝上，然后闭上双眼。

“好乖。”钱锟多希望自己能用队长及哥哥的身份把他骂一顿，但他骂不出口，或者说没有胆量。双手被捆起，四肢只有双腿能自由活动，他的行动就像残疾人一样笨拙。布丁？内心有一种声音却在告诉他继续坚持下去，看看究竟会发生些什么。他模糊地感觉李永钦从他的旁边起身，返回他的双腿之间。放松，放松，钱锟努力地平静自己的呼吸，这样的恐怖瞬间又不是第一次遇到，现在也没有必要紧张，但他不知道李永钦看着他努力鼓动的胸部看得快笑出声来。他感到滚烫的阴茎缓缓插入自己的身体，忍不住好奇偷偷眯起眼看李永钦的表情——专注的表情，和在练习舞蹈时的表情一样。“睁开眼，锟，”李永钦又命令道，钱锟睁开眼，看向李永钦的双眼，对方却摇头，“不要看我，狗狗，看你的下面。”

钱锟真的想哭，他尴尬地看向自目光本来极力躲避的地方，看着自己挺立的阴茎和张开的双腿。为什么突然会这样？你今天怎么了？钱锟问也问不出口。李永钦用力地挺入他的身体，肉体猛烈撞击的声音在房间内回荡，他不得不反手抓住被单来防止自己的脑袋撞到墙上。“刚才可不是我让你叫我主人的，”李永钦喘息着，“你喜欢被这样对待，不是吗？”他的指甲掐入钱锟的大腿，“回答我。”

为什么会这样？钱锟也想不明白，或许是物极必反的道理，过于羞耻的展示让他欲火中烧，直接丢下视若珍宝的自尊。他鬼使神差地点了点头，眼泪从脸颊上滚落下来，喉咙里发出支离破碎的音节。“再用力些……”钱锟呜咽着，隔壁突然安静了，难道是发现这里不寻常的动静？被发现的话就全都完蛋了……更深重的恐惧袭上他的心头，而李永钦却只是捕捉到了更大力些的要求。得压低声音才行，钱锟咬着自己的舌根，竭力将呻吟化为低低的哼声。他的感官撕裂了，一边的他在后悔答应恋人一开始的请求，另一边的他却让他抓住机会体验偷食禁果的快感。

“真是不知廉耻……下次如果多喝些水的话，锟会高潮到那个——squirt吗？”李永钦不知道怎么翻译那个词，上下抚摸着钱锟的大腿喃喃着，将性器送入那处温暖的窄穴，他看见钱锟因为咬着舌根而难以吞咽的口水从嘴角流下，他也看见钱锟发红的双眼。成年男人看AV是正常需求，这个单词钱锟也多多少少有点印象，被女性化的想象让他浑身发烫。如果自己真是女生的话，说不定哪天会突然怀孕的吧？身体会略微发福，胸部可以挤出乳汁然后，然后……放在平时令他不悦的想象竟带着他高潮，窄穴猛地绞紧，李永钦的手抚上钱锟充血的阴茎，浊液落在他的手心。

正在钱锟喘息的时候，他从那处退了出来。钱锟发出疑惑的哼声，看着他掀起自己的衣服。一句变态卡在钱锟嗓子眼里没骂出声，他翻了个白眼，接着又一次闭上眼睛。情潮逐渐褪去，似乎理智已经回来了，再睁开眼睛时他看到自己胸口落着的点点精液。“锟真的很色啊，”李永钦在他身边笑嘻嘻地躺下，这次的语气带了点讨好他的意味，“我没有骗人。”

去你的，现在学会讨好我了。钱锟大腿发酸，懒得理他，嘴边还挂着未干的唾液。他避开李永钦想要碰触他嘴唇的手指，“给我把手解开，”他侧过身，不耐烦地动了动自己的手腕。

李永钦殷勤地帮他把绑在手上的皮带解开，接着从身后紧紧地抱住钱锟。隔壁的吵闹声又响起来了，还好没什么，钱锟终于闭上眼，他实在太困了，在激烈运动后他想好好休息一会。腥膻的气味飘荡在空气中，还有粘稠的体液沾在身上，这固然难受，但他想至少睡十分钟再去清理残局……

钱锟好像刚闭眼，门口就响起了砸门声，是扬扬。钱锟挣开李永钦的怀抱，腾地坐起来，环顾四周。他又看了一眼门口，三步并作两步打开窗户，随后又躺回床上，把被子拉高。

“先装死一会，”他低声说。


End file.
